


Silver And Gray

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Why do people hate Benny and Ray so much?  Originally posted 3/5/98.  This story is a sequel toWhispers.





	Silver And Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

                      
It happened again today.  
                                
We were having fun,  
                                
Enjoying each other,  
                                
Laughing and smiling,  
                                
When we both heard  
                                
The remark.  
   
                                
Benny tried hard  
                                
To pretend like  
                                
He didn't hear.  
                                
He kept on talking  
                                
About some Inuit thing,  
                                
But I'd seen his face  
                                
And the hurt that flitted  
                                
Through his lovely blue eyes.  
   
                                
Why must people do this?  
                                
Why must they hurt us?  
                                
Have we ever done  
                                
Anything to them?  
   
                                
Why is it so bad  
                                
To hold each other's  
                                
Hands as we walk down  
                                
The street?  
                                
Or give a quick kiss,  
                                
Or a loving pat  
                                
On the arm?  
                                
Why must we hide it  
                                
As if it's something  
                                
To feel shame about?  
   
        Must there always be  
                                
The gray lining  
                                
In a silver cloud?  
                                
Can't we just be  
                                
Left alone?  
   
                                
Why is our love  
                                
Considered not real  
                                
Just because we're  
                                
Both the same sex?  
   
                                
Why must I worry  
                                
That despite all I've done,  
                                
Benny would be barred  
                                
From my side  
                                
If I were near death  
                                
In a hospital bed?  
   
                                
Why must I let  
                                
The snide remarks  
                                
Go unchallenged  
                                
Around the table  
                                
At a holiday meal?  
                                
Oh, Ma's okay with us,  
                                
And so's Frannie and  
                                
Maria, but  
                                
Some of the other Vecchios  
                                
Come around and make jokes  
                                
While watching us closely.  
   
                                
Maybe they're afraid  
                                
We'll start making love  
                                
In front of their  
                                
Delicate eyes.  
   
                                
Why is it wrong  
                                
To savor his kisses,  
                                
His taste of sweet honey?  
                                
Or run my hand up  
                                
His silken-smooth thigh?  
                                
Or want him deep inside me  
                                
And return the favor  
                                
With sweat-slick joy?  
   
                                
Can't we be just  
                                
Two people in love?  
   
                         
Is that so much  
                                
To ask?  
 

   
   
 


End file.
